An Explosive Night
by StayStrongxox
Summary: A night out at R&R will never be the same again... Pairings: Jouren, Twitney, Popboy X
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little twoshot what came to me while watching an old Neighbors' episode :) Enjoy :)X**

* * *

Joey and Adam were rushed off their feet. R&R had gotten suspiciously busy, busier than what Sharon had told them earlier in the day. The loud music beginning to give Joey a headache.

'Wheres Sharon tonight?' shouted Adam, as he served a customer. Joey shrugged his shoulders, indicating he didn't know as cleared the glasses away. Joey sighed and looked round, making sure that everyone was behaving and that no fights were about to start. He smiled politely at the guy who appeared and ordered a drink. He poured the beer and accepted the money, thanking him as he handed the change back. Joey took a long drink of his water, quenching his thirst, before going back to his job, after slyly checking his phone for any messages...

* * *

Two hours later, Joey was ready to drop. He didn't know how long he had worked for, but it seemed like a lifetime. Adam motioned for the beer barrel to changed. Joey nodded and headed down to the cellar. He opened the door and stepped inside, proceeding to change the barrel. After Joey changed it, he walked back up the stairs and headed back to the bar, only for a hand to shoot out in front of him and yank him by the shirt into the office.

'Whoa!' he shouted in surprised. For a fleeting second, he thought it was Sharon wanting a word with him, but that thought vanished when he felt lips on his, rough and fast. He felt the sparks, just as strong as the day he had met her. His hands tangled her long, brown hair, knotting together and pulling her hair, not too harsh but not gentle either. He groaned and pushed her quite roughly on to the desk. Files and folders fell to the floor, as Joey bunched her dress up. The girl moaned as he left a trail of fire in his wake as he assaulted her neck and jaw. Joey felt his shirt been unbuttoned and thrown to the floor and had a good idea of how far this was going to go, making him excited even more. He felt her hands working at his belt and trousers. Soon, they became a hot mess, both groaning as they came.

'Well, I think I prefered that hello... to the quick kiss hello, this morning' said Joey, fixing his trousers and buttoning up his shirt. Lauren smiled and sorted her white, thin strapped bodycon dress out. As Joey finished buttoning up his shirt, Lauren pulled out a piece of paper and waved it in front of his face.

'What's this?' she singsonged. Joey's eyes widened as he realised what she had found.

'Where did you find that?' he asked, as he lunged for it, but Lauren held it out of reach, climbing up on to the desk.

'Lauren, get down. Before you hurt yourself in those heels!' he exclaimed. Lauren shook her head.

'Possible Places To Have Sex?' she read out. Joey cringed, but Lauren found it funny

'I was drunk, babe. When I wrote it!' Joey defended himself. He wrapped his arms round Lauren and lifted her off the desk, placing her feet on the floor. Lauren looked at him, before turning and grabbing a pen. He watched as she crossed R&R Office off the list.

'Babe, what are you doing?' he asked, slightly surprised

'You like challenges don't you, Joseph?' she asked innocently. Joey eyes widened as he realised what she meant. She handed him the piece of paper.

'If you think of anymore, add them and show me later' she said, pressing a rough kiss to his lips. Joey tucked the piece of paper into the pocket of his trousers and wrapped his arms round Lauren, feeling the heel of her shoe rub up and down his leg. He groaned and kissed her harder. He felt her hands wrap around his waist as he sat her back on the desk, deepening the kiss, just as the door opened.

'OI! BARMAN! Get your ass out here!' ordered Adam, smirking as the pair jumped apart. They left the room and Joey watched as Lauren went back to Lucy and the gang, sat at a table...

* * *

A few hours later, the club was still in full swing and Adam had told Joey to take a break, so Joey had joined Lauren with gang, one certain blonde haired member giving him the evils, at his interaction with Lauren. Joey and Lauren wandered off on to the dance floor together, to dance. Lucy narrowed her eyes them and turned to Tyler and Whitney.

'Can't believe they're actually at it. Its disgusting' said Lucy. Whitney and Tyler were too involved in each other to be paying attention to Lucy, so they ignored her. Lucy sighed and looked at Poppy and Fatboy, rolling her eyes as she watched them kiss. Lucy sighed and drank the last of her drink.

'So, what do you want to do when we leave?' asked Joey, his lips at Lauren's ear. Lauren smirked

'Tick some more off that list of yours' said Lauren. Joey pulled her flush against him and Lauren gasped in pleasure and giggled. Joey kissed her neck, before heading to the bar to order them a drink. He watched as Lauren climbed on to the stage to where the DJ was playing the tunes. He watched as she flicked through some records, searching for one to play in the club...

* * *

An hour later, Max and Kirsty were in the Vic having a drink. Things had changed after Tanya disappeared. He and Kirsty had gotten closer, but Max had put his relationship with Lauren and Abi on dangerous thin ice. Lauren had practically moved out, as she spend most nights at Joeys, and Abi just blanked him. Max sighed as Abi walked in Jay and sat at a table with Jay from across the pub, avoiding eye contact.

'Things will get better, Max. I promise' said Kirsty. Max looked at her and smiled lightly, nodding. Just then, the pub fell silent as Lucy and Tamwar rushed into the bar, coughing and gasping for breath.

'R&R! It's on fire!' shouted Lucy, as she clutched her throat. There was a flurry of movements as most residents pushed past the two and out on to the market, where smoke was billowing from R&R.

'LAUREN! LAUREN!' screamed Max

'JOEY! JOEY! LAUREN!' screamed Alice, as she rushed forward. Max grabbed her and prevented her from going any further, not wanting a member of his family hurt. They heard sirens in the distance and then swerve round the corner, coming into view...

* * *

Tyler coughed as he woke up. He groaned and pressed a hand to his head, feeling blood. He coughed again and looked round. Its seemed as if the explosion had come from the office, as smoke was billowing through the doors. He looked round and saw half of the building caved in. That's when a thought struck him.

'WHIT! WHITNEY!' he shouted. He saw her helping Poppy with Fats. He made his way over to them.

'Whit! get out now! I've got her' he shouted, as he and Fatboy got Poppy out of the wreckage. Whitney shook her head.

'No, I'm not leaving you!'

'WHITNEY! GO! THAT'S AN ORDER!' Tyler screamed. Whitney looked at him, before leading the way. Tyler froze when he heard another voice. Someone else was trapped. He made sure Whitney was focused on getting out, before handing Poppy to Fatboy, who gave him a questioning look. Tyler motioned at him to go up the stairs, giving Whitney the impression he was at the back. As he watched them disappear round the staircase, Tyler closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

'I Love You, Whit' he whispered, before heading back into the wreckage, to help people out...

* * *

'TYLER! TYLER!' screamed Whitney, struggling in Fatboys grip. Bianca came rushing forward, her hair in rollers and dressed in her track suit, gathering her up in her arms.

'Whitney! thank god, your okay!' Bianca fretted. Whitney was too busy crying to do anything else, except cling to Bianca like a lifeline. Meanwhile, Alice was freaking out. She was terrified that Joey and Lauren were seriously hurt.

'Max... I already lost my Dad, I can't lose anyone else' she cried. Max squeezed her shoulder in reassurance, and almost trying to convince himself. Alice could feel the fear creeping through her veins. She couldn't stand the thought of arranging another funeral or two. Max turned to see if Kirsty was okay, and Alice took her chance. She ducked under the tape and bolted for R&R.

'ALICE!' screamed Jack and Max. They were powerless as the police made sure they didn't step out from behind the tape.

'Oh god. That's all we need!' said Max, running a hand over his head...

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside, Joey groaned as he came round. He opened his eyes and looked round, his mouth dropping open at the state of R&R . Memories started to come back to him and his head snapped towards the stage.

'LAUREN! LAUREN, CAN YOU HEAR ME?' he shouted. He used the bar to help him to his feet. He listened for a minute, to see whether Lauren replied.

'LAUREN!' he shouted again, straining his ears to listen. He began to head towards the stage when he spotted her. Her head was visible, her forehead having a deep cut on her forehead. He made his way over to her and sat next to her, trying to rouse her.

'Lauren? Lauren, please wake up! please, It's Joey' he pleaded. He waited a few seconds, before her eyebrows twitched and her eyes slowly flickered open.

'Joey?' she mumbled.

'Babe, I'm here... I'm here' he said, caressing her face. Lauren smiled at him, their eyes locking together, until a voice almost made Joeys heart stop dead.

'JOEY!' shouted Alice, as she spotted her brother. Joey's eyes widened.

'ALICE! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!' screamed Joey, turning towards his younger sister. Alice and JOey locked eyes for a minute, before Joey felt rumbling near him.

'ALICE! GET OUT!'

'NO I DON'T WANT-'

'ALICE, LEAVE RIGHT NOW!'. Alice was about to move, when Tyler crashed into her side, just as the entrance to R&R caved in. Tyler protected Alice's body with his own, grunting in pain as the bricks hit his back. Joey couldn't move. He couldn't lose his sister. Not Alice. He was debating whether or not to go and check on her and Tyler, when Lauren groaned in pain and coughed. He cast one last look at when Alice was and turned back to Lauren.

'Babe? You okay?' he asked, noting that she was a little pale. Lauren nodded and licked her lips slightly.

'Listen, go help Alice, and get help!' she said. Joey shook his head.

'I'm not leaving you, baby' he said, resting his forehead against hers. Lauren pressed a light kiss to his lips.

'Joey, go and help your sister. She's your family' said Lauren. Joey raised an eyebrow

'Babe, despite our circumstance, your my part of my family as well' he said. Lauren rolled her eyes playfully and sighed.

'Joey... I'm serious! Go! Now!' she said. Joey looked into her eyes and sighed.

'Fine. But I'm coming back for you!' he warned. Lauren rolled her eyes at his stubbornness and nodded. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and headed over to Alice, who seemed to be in tears.

'Joey! help Tyler. I think he's hurt' cried Alice

'Alice! I'm not help- WHOA!' Joey was suddenly hauled backwards. It took him a second to realise it was fire bridage getting him out.

'NO! NO! My sister and my girlfriend are in there! My sister and my GIRLFRIEND ARE IN THERE!' he shouted, as he was hauled from the wreckage...

* * *

Max had Abi wrapped in his arms. Abi was sobbing heavily, while Cora comforted her daughter. Suddenly, they heard shouting and Joey emerged from the smoke.

'JOEY! JOEY!' shouted Max. Joey turned his head in Max direction, seeing all he needed to with his face expression. Joey was led to the ambulance, an oxygen mask handed to him and a blanket wrapped round him.

'You've got to Lauren and Alice... They're still in there!' said Joey. The paramedics looked at him and nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'We'll do everything we can...' he said. Joey nodded and asked to go see Max. The paramedic nodded and allowed Joey to leave the ambulance. Joey walked up to Max, who wouldn't show any emotion. He let go of Abi and engulfed Joey into a hug. Joey tried to stop the tears from falling.

'Did you see Lauren?' Max whispered to him. He felt Joey nod against his shoulder and Max sighed. Just then, a explosion went off, throwing the residents to the floor. Joey and Max scrambled to their feet and surged forward, only to be forced back by the police, who started moving them further down the market.

'LAUREN! ALICE!' screamed Max and Joey, one of them starting to loose hope on whether they'll come out alive...

* * *

**R&R X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou so much for reviewing the last chapter. Made me so happy that I've decided to continue this story as a story. It won't be super long like my others, but it will have a few chapters, so enjoy :D X**

* * *

Back inside, the five paramedics inside were tending to Lauren, Tyler and Alice respectively, as they tried to remove them from the wreckage. As the paramedics battled to figure out how seriously hurt they were without injuring them even more, one of them sighed. She hated this part of the job. She took a deep breath.

'Time of death... 12:02am' she announced...

* * *

Joey, Max and the rest of the residents were still stood waiting. Joey and Max were both absorbed in their own thoughts, wondering if they were gonna see Lauren and Alice again. Abi nudged them painfully in the ribs.

'Ow!' exclaimed Joey, holding his ribs. Abi rolled her eyes and pointed to R&R, were they were moving stretchers inside.

'OI! YOU! what's going on?' Joey shouted to the nearest policeman.

'They've managed to find a body... and its safe to bring the casualties out...' he revealed. However, Joey and Max stopped listening at the words ''bring the body out''. Joey felt a wave of nasuea overcome him and rushed to the nearest bin, to throw up. He had a gut feeling he knew who was in that body bag. He turned his head, wiping his mouth, to see black bag being brought out. Joey didn't even know he was running until a police officer hauled him back from the bag.

'LET GO! SHOW ME WHO IT IS!' Joey screamed, wrenching himself out of the policeman's grip. The paramedics shared a glance before slowly unzipping the bag...

* * *

Max watched as Joey rushed towards the bag. He swallowed his fear and prayed to God that it wasn't his neice or daughter in the bag. He couldn't deal with the pain of loosing another child. He watched as Joey staggered back and Max found himself running to see who it was. However, Whitney's scream of pain stopped him dead in his tracks.

'It's... It's Tyler' Joey gasped, as he staggered to Max. Neither of them didn't know whether to be relief or sad. Relief for the fact that it wasn't Lauren or Alice in the bag or sad for the fact that Whitney had lost her fiance, another person in her life. They watched as they put Tylers body into the back of an ambulance, Whitney following afterwards. They watched as Whitney rested her head on the bag as the doors closed. Bianca and Carol rushed down the market, no doubt to get to the hospital to be Whitney...

* * *

It was another fifteen minutes before Max felt Joey disappear from his side. He looked up and saw Joey rushing towards Lauren.

'Lauren, baby! It's okay!' Joey exclaimed as he rushed towards her. However, he frowned at how pale she was.

'What's wrong with her?' Joey asked, fear lace din his voice.

'We need to get her to the hospital now!' said the paramedic. Joey jumped into the ambulance, throwing a look at Max over his shoulder, who nodded at Joey's silent request that he was to go wih Alice when they brought her out. The ambulance doors slammed and Joey felt the ambulance screech off, sirens and all...

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital at the hospital, Lauren was rushed straight into sugery, leaving Joey in the corridor. He sat down in the plastic chairs of the hospital and put his head in his hands, feeling overwhelmed at what had happened in the short space of five hours. He had gone from working and partying slightly, to being trapped and faced with possiblitly of loosing Alice or Lauren or both. He felt his throat getting tight and his eyes burning with unshed tears. He let them fall, as there was no one around to see him in this rare vunerable state. He cried for Lauren, for Alice and the thought of being without them. Bu the time, he had managed to get himself under control, Joey relaised he wasn't alone...

* * *

Max rounded the corner to a sight he didn't think he would ever see. Joey crying. He walked down the corridor and sa down next to his nephew. He waited till Joey got himself under control before he placed a hand on his shoulder. Joey jumped slightly and offered Max a watery small grin. No words were said and there wasn't any need for them, as they both knew they needed to be strong and support each other. It was two hours later when they finally heard heard news on Lauren. Joey had fallen asleep and Max nudged him awake, as the doctor came round the corner. Joey woke with a start and blinked.

'Mr Branning?' asked the Doctor. Max nodded.

'Max please' said Max. The Doctor nodded and looked down at his notes.

'Lauren... Lauren substained a head injury along with a broken rib... which punctuaed her lung. We've managed to sort that out and everything is going to be fine. But I do have one concern...' said the Doctor, looking between Joey and Max.

'What concern?' asked Joey

'While Lauren was trapped... she was impaled on a broken piece of metal. She lost a quite a lot of blood... Which has unfortunately caused her to slip into a coma while her body reapirs its self. We've given her a blood transfusion... It's just a matter of waiting for her to wake up' said the Doctor. oey and Max nodded.

'Can we see her?' asked Max, seeing that Joey was having trouble processing the news. The Doctor nodded and them to insentive care. Joey swallowed and froze outside the door. Max turned to loo at him when he realised Joey had followed him inside.

'Joe?'

'I can't. I can't see like this. I can't' said Joey, shaking his head. Max gripped his forearms and Joey swallowed.

'Joe, it's still Lauren'. Joey looked over Max's shoulder, seeing Lauren's hand resting on top of her bed,

'I can't see her like that Max... Not with all the tubes and wires in her...' said Joey. Max frowned. He wasn't used to this side of Joey, getting all emotional and vunerable. Max sighed as it clicked in his head.

'Your mum. Derek put her in hospital didn't he?' Joey didn't answer, but it was written all over his face.

'It'll be okay, Joey. Come on...' said Max, putting his arm round his shoulders and leading Joey into the room...

* * *

Alice slowly came round. She groaned and put a hand to her head. She blinked at the harsh brightness of the lights, until a face swam into view.

'Abi?' she groaned. Abi nodded and smiled

'Hey Alice. Don't move okay' said Abi, as she rushed for the door. Alice looked round and realised she was in the hospital. She closed her eyes adn thought back to the night events. The club collasping, her rushing out of the Vic and into R&R, Joey telling her to go. Her eyes snapped open as she realised Joey wasn't in the room.

'ABI!' she screamed. Abi rushed back into the room, thinking something was wrong.

'What?'

'Where's Joey? Did they get him out?' she asked, tears in her eyes. Abi sighed in relief.

'He's with Lauren...' she said, watching as Alice nodded slowly and smiled weakly. Abi smiled weakly back and went to find a Doctor, leaving Alice with her thoughts...

* * *

Max watched Joey through the window, as Tanya, Kirsty and Cora joined him at the window.

'How is she?' asked Kirsty, just as Tanya opened her mouth to ask the same question. Tanya scowled in Kirsty direction. Max put his arm round Kirsty and pulled her to his side, kissing the top of her head.

'She's in a coma. All we can do is just wait for her to wake up' said Max

'What? Why is she in a coma?' asked Kirsty, looking at Max.

'She lost a lot blood. She slipped into a coma, giving her body the chance to repair itself' said Max

'She's going to be okay. She's a Branning, Max. She's a fighter. And us Brannings don't quit on anything' said Kirsty. Tanya flipped at that.

'Right! you can go now and leave me and Max to look after **OUR** daughter' said Tanya, putting extreme empathsis on ''our''. Kirsty scoffed and looked at Tanya.

'You run away for two weeks. Leave your kids with nothing in the frisge or freezer, because your mother took all the money and spent it on fags. I've been there for Lauren and Abi when you haven't, so forgive me for caring' said Kirsty, looking at Tanya.

'Tan, Kirsty. Not here okay? If you want an argument, go do it somewhere else!' Max shouted at them. Kirsty looked at Max.

'Sorry, Max' she apologised and went back to watching Joey.

'Sorry' muttered Tanya, glaring once more at Kirsty before sitting down next to Cora...

* * *

Joey was in Lauren's room, hs hadns resting next to hers. He wasn't allowed to touch which was hard to do. He looked at the wires and tubes going in and out of Lauren's body.

'Lauren, babe... I dont know if you can hear me, but I'm here. I'm here for you. I dont know what's going on in your head, but if you can hear me, follow my voice baby. Just follow my voice and open your eyes... Please babe, for me...' said Joey, resting his head next to her hand, as tears fell from his eyes. He never thought a girl would have this much of an effect on him. He wasn't the one looking for a relationship, or commitment before he met Lauren, but the second her lips touched his that drunken night in November, he knew she was The One. With her, he saw everything. And he was going to make that a reality, one day...

* * *

Half an hours later, Abi was wondering round the hospital looking for her mum and dad. Alice had fallen asleep, so Abi decided to go and find out how Lauren was. As she passed the ICU, she heard howling tears what made her stop dead. She frowned and headed through the double doors. She followed the sounds and was met with Tanya on the floor, with Cora holding her.

'MUM! Are you okay?' shouted Abi frantically, terrified at what had happened to her mum. She knelt down infront of Tanya, who cradled her daughters face. Abi turned her head and saw Kirsty leaning against the wall, staring straight ahead. Abi frowned, and got to her ffet, ignoring her mum's shouts not to. What she saw almost made her faint. Joey was clinging to Max like a lifeline, as tears poured down both of the Branning men's faces. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw a sheet been put over

'LAUREN! NO!' Abi screamed, her legs giving out from under, but Kirsty caught her and held her to chest as Abi mourned her older sister's death...

* * *

**R&R *Quickly runs and hides***


	3. Chapter 3

**First off: I LOVE my Jouren girls! I was laughing my head off at their reaction to Lauren's death when we were tweeting :D**

**Second: Lets jolly on with the chapter, my friends (Yes, I'm a fan of Miranda :D)**

* * *

Whitney arrived back on the Square, lost in her thoughts. She heard Carol open the door and helped her out of the took a deep, shaky breath as she looked up at the house, tears springing to her eyes.

'I can't go in there' she cried. Carol pulled her in her chest and rubbed her back. Whitney heard shouting of her name behind her and turned to see who it was. Her eyes lit up in anger and hatred as she saw Fatboy. She launched herself across the Square and attacked him.

'YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED TYLER!' she screamed, while hitting any skin she could find on him. Fatboy yelled out in pain as she caught his lips. Bianca dragged Whitney away from him, apologising to him.

'Come on. Let's get you cleaned up' said Poppy, putting her arm round Fatboy and leading him to Dot's house...

* * *

Max gathered Tanya in his arms as he stepped out of the room, leaving Joey to say goodbye to Lauren in private. Tanya clawed at his arms as she sunk back to the floor, unable to believe her eldest daughter was gone.

'She's can't be dead! She can't be DEAD!' cried Tanya. Abi launched herself into her parents hug, both Max and Tanya tightening their arms round Abi as they grieved for Lauren. Kirsty wiped away her own tears. Even though Lauren was only her step daughter, she was still really fond of the girl. Cora, however, was being her usually strong self, not allowing herself to show any emotion. She turned on her heels and walked down the corridor, ignoring Tanya's shouts of her name...

* * *

Whitney held a shaking cup of tea in her shaky hands. Bianca and Carol sat besides her, both of them silent. Suddenly, Whitney gasped, making them jump.

'Antony and Eddie. I've ot to tell them. How can I tell them?' she said, the tears unleashing again. Bianca took the cup of tea from Whitney's hands and pulled her to her in a tight, but comforting hug.

'Don't worry, me and Carol will take care of that. You just do whatever you need to do to grieve, darling' said Bianca, rubbing her shoulder. Suddenly, the living room door opened and Tiff walked in, rubbing her eyes.

'Mum? Whats' wrong with Whitney?' she asked. Whitney sniffed and wiping her eyes.

'Whitney's really upset and she do with a Tiffany cuddle right now' she said. Tiff didn't need to be told twice and hugged Whitney tightly. Whitney smiled and leaned back against the sofa, pulling Tiff onto her lap, cuddling her. Carol motioned for Bianca to following her out of the room, to give Whitney some alone time. Carol shut the door behind her and Bianca turned to face her.

'I can't believe she's lost Tyler' said Bianca. Carol sighed.

'We've got to keep an eye on her, Bi. She's lost too many people in her life already and I think this could tip her over the edge...' she admitted. Bianca nodded and headed for the kitchen, to make them a drink...

* * *

Joey was sat in shock. He couldn't believe he had lost her. He looked at her and stroked her hair out of her eyes, as he was now allowed to touch her. He drew in a shaky breath and clutched her wrist, bringing her hand up to his lips an.d kissing the back it tenderly. His eyes swept over her body. It seemed to hit him then that he was never going to hear her laugh or her giggle, or the way she brighten his day no matter what mood he was in.

'Jesus, babe. I can't believe your making me say goodbye to you. I've only just found last year and I'm saying goodbye to you. This is too hard so I'm just going to keep this short. I love you, sweetheart. I always will. No one will ever measure to anything you did, no one will come even close to you... Because you were the one for me, Lauren. It was you I wanted everything with...' he trailed off, leaning down to kiss her lips lightly one last time, savouring the moment, before pressing a kiss to her forehead, squeezing his eyes tight shut as he started to shut his emotions away. A tear dripped onto Lauren's forehead and Joey took a deep breath before pulling away. He stood up and looked down at her.

'I love you, sweetheart. I'll never forget you...' said Joey, finding the courage to leave the room. He collected his jacket and turned away from Lauren, when something grabbed him...

* * *

'Whitney?' asked Bianca, as she opened the door. She put a hand to her chest at the sight before her eyes. Whitney had fallen asleep with Tiff in her arms. Bianca smiled and grabbed the sofa throw off the back of the sofa and gently covered them with it, being careful not to wake them up. SHe turned to go, when Whitney's voice stopped her.

'Bi, everything is going to be okay? Right?' she asked

'Yeah Whit. I promise. Everything will be okay' said Bianca, looking down at her step daughter. Whitney smiled at her nodded, and felt Bianca press a kiss to her forehead as she felt sleep drawing her back in..

* * *

'MAX!' shrieked Joey, as something grabbed his wrist, making him jump. He spun around and almost fainted at the sight.

'Lauren?' he gasped. The door banged open and Max skidded in.

'Joey! what's' Max's sentence died in his throat, as he looked at his daughter.

'Get a Doctor! GET A DOCTOR!' screamed Joey, as he grabbed Lauren's hand tightly. His other hand reaching up to stroke her hairline, as her eyes fully opened and glanced round the room.

'Babe, please don't go back to sleep. Listen to me, listen to me... Don't close your eyes again, sweetheart okay?' he asked. Lauren smiled lightly at him and tightened her hand round Joeys, clasping them together. She licked her dry lips, a sign she was going to say something.

'Joey... Where are am I?' she whispered. Joey was a little overwhelmed at what had happened in the last five minutes. He pressed his lips to Lauren's in a desperate kiss to prove to himself that he wasn't dreaming. Lauren proved it wasn't as her hand tugged at his hair as she responded for a minute, before pulling away, as she realized Joey was crying.

'Babe, what's wrong?' she asked. Joey frowned and stroked her hand

'You don't remember? Babe, you died on us..' he said. Lauren's eyes widened and opened her mouth to say something, when a Doctor rushed into the room with Max, Tanya, Abi and Kirsty behind him.

'LAUREN!' shouted Tanya, before she clamped a hand to her mouth in happiness. The Doctor looked at Lauren, unable to believe his eyes.

'Well, I can honestly say that this has never happened before, Lauren...' he said, before jotting some notes down

'I'm a Branning. I'm a fighter' she lightly joked, winking at Joey, who chuckled and pulled her up gently for a hug...

* * *

**R&R :D Come on... You guys seriously think I could actually kill Lauren off? Ya'll should know me by now X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I havent updated this in like forever. I've had writers block at the moment with this story and I abandoned it till I got inspiration again :) So, hope this chapter makes up for it :) Enjoy :) X**

* * *

After the doctor had checked over Lauren's vital signs and made sure she was comfortable, he left the room, jotting down notes and still in slight shock at what had just happened. Max allowed Joey to to stay in the room, as it was clear from Joey that he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

'Lauren... We'll be back in a bit, okay?' said Max. Lauren nodded and smiled at him before he left the room, leaving Joey and Lauren alone.

'You had me so scared then. I honestly thought I'd lost you then' said Joey, gripping her hand. Lauren smiled.

'Yeah, well you didn't. I'm still here' she said, her eyes watering slightly as she imagined Joey and her family going through the horrible pain of loosing her and burying her.

'Hey, come here. It's okay' said Joey, pulling her gently in for a hug, as he saw her eyes watering. He sat on the bed, even though he shouldn't really, been careful of the wires connected to Lauren. He stroked her hair comfortingly, while holding back his own tears. In them few moments, when he thought he'd lost her, it hit him how much he loved her. She was it. His other half. There was no question about it. It was always her, ever since he laid eyes on her the first day he met her. He tipped her head backwards gently and kissed her, his arms going round her shoulders,keep her close. Lauren tangled her hand in his hair, tugging gently eliciting a small groan from Joey throat, as he pulled away a few minutes after.

'You have no idea how much I want to be our bed right now' he said, as he slid back into the chair. Lauren giggled and then stopped to look at him.

'Our bed?' she asked. Joey realised what he said and tried to back track

'I mean my bed... But it's yours as well... because you sleep in it when you stay over, so i just call it our bed' he admitted. Lauren smiled

'Our bed... I like it' she smiled. She saw Joey's eyes light up, but she couldn't help thinking he was holding something back.

'Do you want to ask me something? You're a little on edge' she questioned, Joey's eyebrows raising in surprise.

'I am?'

'I can read you like a book. I know you, Joey. What is it?' she asked. Joey swallowed and opened his mouth to speak.

'Lauren, will you m-' began Joey, bt his sentence was cut off as the door banged opened and a scream filled the room.

'LOZZI!' screamed Oscar, bursting into the room and up to his sister. Lauren pulled her attention from her boyfriend to her little brother.

'Hey, Oscar' she said, slightly distracted by what Joey was about to ask her. She looked at him and saw he looked slightly disappointed, but he quickly hid it.

'Lozzi, can I give you a hug?' Oscar asked, looking at the wires going into Lauren's body. Lauren nodded and accepted a hug off her little brother, before he sat in the chair on Joey knees. The door opened again and Lauren knew she was going to have to wait till they had all gone to ask Joey was he was going to say...

* * *

As Tanya shut the door to Lauren's hospital room, she noticed a very slight tension in the air, but she shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it.

'My darling, you had us so worried' she said, going to hug her eldest. Lauren patted her on the back and smiled awkwardly.

'When did you arrive back?' Lauren asked

'Tonight. Saw everyone crowded in the middle of the market and then I saw Joey and Max looking terrified. I put two and two together...' said Tanya. Lauren nod her head, as if that explained two weeks of absence from her life.

'Lauren, can I get you anything? A drink or something?' asked Kirsty, standing next to Max.

'Some water please' said Lauren, smiling at Kirsty. Kirsty nodded and left the room to find a vending machine with cold water in, rather than the room temperature water was in Lauren's room, as she knew Lauren didn't like it.

'I'll be right back' said Tanya, glaring after Kirsty and following her out of the room.

* * *

Max, Joey, Lauren and Oscar watched Tanya slammed the door shut and followed Kirsty down the corridor and out of sight.

'Shouldn't you go after her?' asked Joey, just as Lauren opened her mouth to say the same thing

'No, there's more important things here' said Max. Lauren blinked and smiled. For once, her Dad was putting one of his kids first instead of another woman. She reached for hug and Max accepted it, making Joey and Oscar smile.

'How are you feeling?' Max asked Lauren, when they pulled away from the hug. Lauren looked down at the bed covers

'Alright, I suppose' she said, making Joey and Max frowned and looked at each other. Lauren sniffled and suddenly burst into tears.

'Lauren? What's wrong?' asked Joey, putting Oscar on the bed and putting his arm round Lauren, her head fell onto his shoulder as she cried.

'Lauren, tell us what's wrong please.. You're scaring us' said Max, taking Lauren's hand in his. Lauren sniffled and looked at Max.

'I saw Bradley, Dad' she said...

* * *

'Okay, I'm suggest something and I want you to agree to it. Stay away from my family' said Tanya, as she saw Kirsty paying for the water, and bending down to get it from the machine.

'What you on about?' Kirsty asked, walking back down the corridor. Tanya caught her arm and swung her round to face her.

'I'm talking about moving in on **my** family. Lauren, Abi and Oscar are mine and Max's kids, not yours. So stay away from them..' said Tanya

'I'm sorry, but who are you to tell me what to do? You swan off for two weeks and leave them. I was there to put hot food on the table, supply them with hot water and make sure they didn't starve... All because your mother spent the money you left them on fags! So forgive me for keeping your family alive and well!' said Kirsty. Tanya gritted her teeth and swung her hand, connecting it with Kirsty's cheek. Tanya looked slightly surprised at what she did, but she turned on her heel and headed back down the corridor, leaving Kirsty rubbing her cheek...

* * *

Max, Joey and Oscar were all silent as Lauren finished her tale of seeing Bradley again.

'Basically, I was i limbo, basically like a waiting room... Bradley came through the door and stood there. I was so happy to see him, Dad. I could hug and talk to him... I didn't want to let him go. I wanted him to stay so badly... Then I heard your voice, Joey. Asking me to come back. I was so hellbent on dying just to be reunited with Bradley, I almost gave up... But then I realised the pain that I would put all of you through and I couldn't do that...' said Lauren, choking on a sob. Max sat in another chair in the room, watching Lauren.

'What... What else did he say?' asked Max

'He said ''tell Dad to make a flipping mind up about his women. It's one or neither. You can't keep toying with their feelings. You've got to choose one or no bother with either. Try being a Dad once...' are his exact words' said Lauren, looking at her Dad, who smiled.

'Yeah, that sounds like Brad' he said. Lauren smiled and slightly chuckled. Sudden;y, the door opened and Kirsty walked in, a hand print visible on her face from Tanya's slap.

'Tanya's taken Abi and Cora home' she announced. Laure gaped at her cheek

'What happened? Thank' she said gratefully, as Kirsty handed her the water. Kirsty sighed.

'Nothing for you to worry about. You just concentrate on getting better. I'll look after your Dad' said Kirsty, making Lauren smile.

'Yeah, I think it's time we make a move. Come on, Oscar' said Max, going over to Lauren and hugging her tightly.

'See you tomorrow, yeah?' he questioned. Lauren nodded and kissed Oscar's cheek, waving as they headed out of the room. Lauren slumped against her pillows and pressed a hand to her forehead.

'Babe? You okay?' asked Joey, concern lacing his voice

'Yeah. I'm just tired; said Lauren, smiling at him. Joey smiled back and kissed her lips.

'Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up' he said

'Mmm... Sounds nice' said Lauren, as her eyes slowly flickered closed and she asleep instantly. Joey waited a few minutes before reaching into his jacket pocket, his fingers curling round the glanced at Lauren, making sure she was asleep, before opening the box and smiled at the ring gleaming inside...

* * *

**R&R :D X **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I havent updated this in a while. Been very busy with college and my Drama course, and new stories that made me forget about this one. So I apologize.**

**Hope you enjoy this one :)**

**Enjoy Xx**

* * *

The next morning, Lauren awoke to find Joey still asleep in the chair next to her and she smiled. He looked peaceful and at ease. She reached out a hand and gently stroked his face, gently caressing his cheek with the back of her hand. He frowned in his sleep, before his eyes flickered opened and smiled sleepily at her.

'Morning babe. How you feeling?' he asked, taking her hand in his and holding it tightly. Lauren smiled contently and nodded.

'My stomach is a bit sore, but I'll be fine' she said. Joey smiled and leant forward to kiss her. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, making Lauren smile. They pulled away and Lauren leant back against her pillows. The door opened and a nurse entered the room, with a tray of food.

'Good Morning, Lauren... How are you today?' she asked

'I'm fine thankyou' replied Lauren politely. She went to sit up, but Joey stopped her.

'I aint having you pull your stitches out, Lo...' he said gently. With Joey's help, Lauren slowly sat up and waited a second while Joey fluffed her pillows. She smiled at this and blushed slightly. Joey winked at her, before she least back against them.

'Better?' he asked her

'Yes, thanks' she replied, blushing again. The nurse made Lauren jump as she forgot they had company.

'Breakfast, Lauren. Is toast alright?' the nurse asked, Lauren smiled and nodded, taking a bite of the toast. The nurse smiled and left the room. Lauren pulled a face and swallowed the slice of toast, before cringing and dropping it back onto the plate, pushing it away.

'What's wrong?' asked Joey, slightly amused

'It's cold and bleurgh' said Lauren, making Joey laugh. Lauren smiled and they lasped into comfortable silence, until Lauren remembered something.

'Joey... What did you want to ask me last night?' she asked, making Joey freeze...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Branning house, Max was sat on the sofa, where he had been sat all night, not able to sleep.

_'tell Dad to make a flipping mind up about his women. It's one or neither. You can't keep toying with their feelings. You've got to choose one or no bother with either. Try being a Dad once...'_

Max sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. Maybe it was time to put his children first over a woman. He sighed and ran a hand over his head, before making a descion. He headed to the kitchen and found Kirsty making a drink. He closed the door and swallowed, before clearing his throat to get her attention. She smiled as she turned round, but it dropped when she saw the pained expresison on Max's face and she knew what was coming.

'Kirsty, I'm-' started Max, but Kirsty held up a hand, stopping him. She smiled a watery grin at him and shook her head.

'I know what you're going to say... It's okay, Max. I know. You need to be a Dad right now to the kids, it's what they need... No hard feelings, I'm glad your finally taking some responsilbilty... I'll pack my bags and I go to the B&B, no hard feelings, I promise...' said Kirsty.

'Thankyou, Kirsty' said Max, smiling. Kirsty nodded and kissed his cheek, before leaving the kitchen to head upstairs and pack her bag...

* * *

Whitney was sat in the gardens, tears scrolling down her cheeks, as she clutched Tylers jacket to her chest. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Tiffany sat next to her.

'It's okay, Whitney... I promise' she said, hugging Whitney round the waist. Whitney smiled through her tears and hugged her back.

'I know, darling. It's just really hard not having him with me...' said Whitney. Tiffany fornwed.

'You'll always have him with you.. In here' said Tiffany, pointing to her heart. Whitney smiled and pulled Tiffany into a tight hug, as the tears came fast. She felt Tiffany patting her back and she released her hold a little.

'You know, Billie's up there... He'll look after Tyler and when it's your time to go and be reunited with Tyler.. He'll be there, waiting for you' said Tiffany. Whitney looked at Tiffany and smiled

'When did you get so wise and grown up about things like this, eh?' she asked. Tiffany giggled

'Dunno really. You just learn to cope with loosing people in your life, I guess' said Tiffany, making Whitney smile. She jostled Tiffany slightly, to get her attention

'How about ice cream and movies... You can pick' said Whitney

'hmm... Okay then!' said Tiffany smiling...

* * *

'Aren't you talking to talking to me?' asked Lauren. Since she had asked Joey to tell her what he was going to ask her the previous, he had snapped at her slightly, not intentionly, making them have a little spat. And it was evident in the room now.

'Yeah, I'm just... It's not exactly how I wanted to you' admitted Joey, sighing. Lauren frowned

'Well, do you want to go outside?' she asked. Joey looked at her.

'Are you allowed?' he asked. Lauren shrugged, but unclipped the tube what was going into the canula and reached for her dressing gown. With Joey's help, she slid on her dressing gown and her 'me to you' slippers and gently slid off the bed.

'You okay?' asked Joey, tightening his hold on her as she swayed a bit. Lauren smiled and nodded

'Just feels weird been on the ground again' she said, before they headed for the door. Lauren poked her head round the door and saw her nurse, Maggie at the nurses station.

'Maggie? Can I go outside for some fresh air?' she asked. Maggie frowned

'Should you be out of bed, Lauren? You're still recovering!' Maggie scolded. Joey stood next to Lauren and smiled.

'Don't worry, Maggie, I'll take good care of her and I'll bring her back if she's in any pain' he said honestly. Maggie sighed and thought for a moment.

Go on, then. Ten minutes. That's it!' she said. Lauren smiled and she and Joey set off down the corridor and out of the ward. They found a little garden, not far from the ward that Lauren was on and sat down on the benches.

'Never thought I'd see the sky again..' admitted Lauren. Joey turned to look at her and smiled.

'I never thought I'd see again after last night' he admitted. Lauren smiled slightly and rested their foreheads together

'I proved you wrong' she whsipered. Joey nodded and captured her lips between his. Lauren responded and let her hands play with hairs on the back of Joey's neck, as his right hand tangled in her hair, keeping in place. When they needed to breath, Lauren reluctantly pulled away.

'I love you' she whispered, locking their eyes together. Joey smiled

'I love you, too' he replied,making Lauren smile. He stared into her eyes and realised now what the perfect chance. He tucked his hand into his pocket and pulled out the ring box, snapping it open.

'Lauren... Will you wear this ring... As a promise to be mine forever?' he asked Lauren was speechless. Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish a few times, before she got her bearings.

'Wow! erm... Is it an...' she trailed off and Joey quickly shook hi head

'No! Not yet anyways... It's an eternity ring. One day, hopefully, an engagment ring will join it and you'll agree to be mine for good in front all our family and friends...' said Joey, surprised at himself that he didn't stumble over his words, although he was screaming on the inside. Laurne thought for a few minutes, making Joey more nervous with every second what passed.

'Yes!' she whispered finally. Joey blinked

'Sorry?' he asked. Lauren smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with tears.

'YES!' she laughed, kissing him. She felt Joey relax into the kiss and he pulled away to fit the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly and the sparkle matched the one in Lauren's eyes

'Perfect!' Joey murmured happily, before kissing her again...

* * *

**R&R :D Xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter :) Ready for the next chapter? **

**Enjoy Xx**

* * *

A few hours later, Lauren was sat back in her bed, reading a magazine, when Max entered the room. Lauren smiled.

'Hey Dad. You okay?' she asked, throwing her magazine onto the bed, near her feet. Max nodded and sat down.

'Yeah, I'm fine darling. How are you?' he asked. Lauren nodded.

'I'm okay. My stomach still hurts, but apart from that I'm okay' she said, wincing a bit as she got comfortable again. Max looked round the room.

'Where's Joey gone?' he asked, not seeing him

'Gone to get a drink and something to eat..' answered Lauren, smiling at the mention of Joey. Max stroked his daughters hand. They sat in silence for a minute, bofore Max spoke.

'You know, seeing R&R on fire and knowing you were trapped... It was horrible. I thought I'd never see you again, especially after last night... Anyway, last night I did a lot of thinking, after you told me what Bradley had said... Maybe it's time for me to be a Dad for once, put my family first and make you better..' said Max. Lauren blinked a few times, taking all this in.

'You've gotten rid of Kirsty?' she asked. Max nodded.

'Well, actually... she got rid of me... Turns out she heard you telling me what Bradley said and guessed it would happen sooner than later...' answered Max.

'Oh right! So, has she gone then?'

'Yep. Packed her bags and went to book a room at B&B..' answered Max. Lauren smiled at the thought of just having part of her family back under one roof, until she remembered Tanya had returned.

'Wait... What about Mum?' she asked

'She's staying at her Mum's... Unless you want her back.. It's up to you, Lauren. If you'd feel comfortable with your Mum staying as well, then I'm sure we can sort something out...' said Max

'No. I just want it to be us... And possibly Joey' Lauren added after an afterthought. Max rolled his eyes and smiled at his daughter.

'I'll think about it..' he said, making Lauren smile. Just then, the door opened and Joey re-entered the room, looking slightly surprised to see Max.

'Oh, I didn't realise Max was here... Do you want me to come back?' he asked Lauren, wanting to give them some alone together if she wanted. Lauren shook her head

'It's fine. Come in' she smiled, as he made his way over to her bed and perched on the edge near her hip and leant back against the pillows with her. Max raised an eyebrow.

'You allowed to do that?' he asked

'He managed to charm my nurse into letting him do it... So, yeah he is' Lauren chuckled. She felt a kiss been pressed to her head and smile, before snuggling into Joeys embrace. Max smiled at the sight of them. At first, he was shocked at their relationship, but then he realised that he had noticed it all along. Lauren became happier after Joey moved in, so when Lauren drunkenly revealed their relationship, he wasn't so against as Lauren thought he would've been.

'Lauren, what's that on your finger?' he asked, as he spotted the ring. He stilled in his chair as Lauren looked down at her hand.

'Oh, it's not what you think it is, beofre you explode! It's a promise ring, Dad. A promise to Joey that we're in it for the long haul..' said Lauren hurriedly, before Max took it the wrong way. Max raised an eyebrow.

'You want to marry my daughter?' he asked Joey. Joey nodded.

'One day. When we're both ready and settled with jobs.. Then yeah, I would' said Joey. Max was surprised. Lauren really did have Joey wrapped round her little finger tightly...

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Square, Tanya saw Kirsty heading out of the B&B and she felt a smirk cross her face.

'So, he finally kicked you out? I'm not surprised!' shouted Tanya. She watched as Kirsty stopped and turned to face her, then began to walk towards her.

'Actually, Tanya... I went because Max finally realised that he had three kids, one of whom is in hospital, which made he realise its time to step up to the marka dn be a Dad. And I didn't want to be a bump in the road, so I ended the relationship for the sake of his relationship with his kids..' said Kirsty

'Oh what? You think when he's had enough of playing Dad, he's going to want you back? Oh please, once Lauren wants my help, I'll back in that house faster than you can say marriage wrecker' said Tanya, before walking away from Kirsty...

* * *

Whitney and Tiffany were laid on the together, eating popcorn and watching the second Harry Potter movie when there was a knock at the door.

'I'll get it!' shouted Carol from the kitchen

'Cheers!' Whitney shouted back, not taking her eyes off the screen and continued to munch on the popcorn. A knock at the closed living room door made her groan and pause the movie. She sat up, ignoring Tiffany protests.

'What?' she shouted. The door opened to reveal a red eyed Antony Moon. Whitney blinked then remembered what had happened. Tears began to cloud her vision again and she got to her feet and hugged Antony tightly.

'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry' whispered Whitney in his ear, as she felt him break down against her shoulder. She saw Eddie watching them, him looking as bad as Antony.

'I'm sorry, Eddy' she mouthed. Eddie nodded and smiled at her, before accpeting a hug from Carol, as he grieved for the loss of a son...

* * *

**R&R Xx**


End file.
